rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
| artist = | grandparents = | parents = father was consumed after he impregnated Eris's mother, Urilixis, nothing is known about him. | lover = | betrothed = | spouse = | children = | siblings = | grandchildren = | uncles/aunts = | cousins = | niece/nephew = | relations = | affiliation = | orientation = , , , , | aliases = | birthDate = 5210 | birthPlace = Hellas Dimokratia | deathDate = | deathPlace = | marital = single | maritalType = | spouse1 = | weddingDate1 = | betrothed1 = | betrothDate1 = | widowDate1 = | deathDate1 = | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | betrothed2 = | betrothDate2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | deathDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | betrothed3 = | betrothDate3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | deathDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | betrothed4 = | betrothDate4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | deathDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | species = succubus | gender = | genderIdentity = | androginous = | height = 5'10" | weight = | eyesColor = | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairStyle = | hairColor = | skinType = | skinColor = | earsType = | earsColor = | furType = | furColor = | legType = | legColor = | wingType = | wingColor = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | games = ( ) (21-year-old) }}The succubus Eris (Ancient Greek: Ἔρις strife) Hellas Dimokratia, she is a minor character in ( ) when 21-years-old. Personality Eris is an kanedere. Early life Eris's mother Urilixis is a shedim succubus who consumed Eris's father soon after he successfully impregnated her. After ripping her father's soul, and essence from his body it was just a couple months until Eris's birth. Eris was indoctrinated into the culture and rough ways of the shedim by her mother. Not seen her since Urilixis disappeared when no older than 12-years as Eris approached puberty. Disheartened by the actions of Urilixis, never to be called "mother" again, Eris traveled from town to town where people saw her as a spawn of the shedim, some chasing and seeking to kill her. This young girl, in the eleventh hour, stumbled across the farm of her saviors and soon to be her adopted family. Though hearing the accounts of Eris's life knowing that she was shedim, they nevertheless took her under their wings guiding to their best abilities to teach her the ways of civil people filled with compassion and love. She faced an uphill battle, her mother a shed brought behavioral obstacles due to her species scheme, her father's origin no one knew though her chosen mother surmised him a native of Pangaia. When puberty began to take hold when 13-years-old her parents had previously performed some research and found one who kent the ways of the succubi, Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig, an airdtrìath. Taking on the roles of a succubus's original parents with the guidance of Myrddin they tended to the first sexual drives of the succubus hence not permitting them to overwhelm Eris. At the time of Myrddin's departure, she had taught enough of what taking on a succubus in puberty entails that the two could handle. A few months later a package arrived from Myrddin, a book holding a treasure trove of insights, and, to some, more information than most would want to know. This book was a gods' send. Eris has taken on a monumental task, that of being a loving, caring succubus over that of a lustful, self-serving one as Urilixis is. She is pursuing a path towards being of the Hellas Dimokratia society leaving her shedim roots far behind. Successful though she is there are many rough edges to her personality that she has yet to overcome. Gallery Eris.png|Eris Eris_portrait.png|Eris unwinged Eris portrait.png|Unwinged Eris winking portrait unwinged.png|Eris unwinged Winged inflight.png|Eris in flight Eris (thin).png|Eris Eris wings down.png|Eris Category:Lilin Category:Succubus Succubus Category:P Oidipous cast (minor) Category:P Oidipous cast Category:B. 5210